


Knight in Black Sneakers

by Nomin_Ambassador



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of cursing, DongMin cos why not, Fluff, Gang Wars, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaemin's mom is gone, Jaeno, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Renle, Top Student Jaemin, Underage Smoking, Violence, gangster Jeno, markhyuck, nomin, our times au, slight angst, slight samhwi, slight winkdeep, that taiwanese movie yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin wanted to die. He wanted to escape the brutal reality of life. But when he finally gained the courage to end his life, the good for nothing troublemaker of class 2-E Lee Jeno came to the rescue and saved him.Will it lead to something else? Something magical? Like your cliché romance stories? The suicidal top student and the gang member? You think so? We'll see.This is loosely based from the Taiwanese movie,  Our Times. I love that movie so much Its so cliche but I still cried lmao.





	1. One ✘

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'll finish my current fics first so I could start with my flowershop au but I got a little distracted hehe. This was a one shot at first but it got longer than I intended it to be so hahahahaahhahahaha.  Please bare with me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Another nomin angst ♡
> 
> -ROS ♡♡♡

 

 

 

-

Jaemin was ready to die. His left foot was dangerously hanging in the air while the right one stood on the edge of their school’s rooftop with a tremor. The cool breeze of October was blowing his soft brown locks, covering half of his eyes. It was already long, screaming for him to get a haircut. 

 

The thought made him chuckle. _He’s dying anyways._

 

He’s ending his life that day, firm to his decision of leaving the shitty mess he called life. He was tired of everything. Death would probably taste better than facing his own problems, he was sure of that. 

 

He wasn’t depressed. He’s not one of those emo kids who wanted to end their lives because of sadness or because it sounds so cool. He has friends, he wasn’t failing his class, he was not getting bullied, and definitely not heartbroken. He came into the resolution of killing himself because of his family, his father to be specific. 

 

The man in-charge of their home isn’t the most ideal father anyone could wish for, and Jaemin never asked for an ideal father. He never did ask for the man to be perfect- he just wanted a father who’ll love him.

 

He smiled bitterly. His father never showed him love, never showed him a tinge of affection. Jaemin isn’t the only child of his father; he has a hyung and a younger brother. He’ll understand if his father can’t give him much attention, but not showing any love to him when one could clearly see how he bond with his siblings is just too much for Jaemin to take. 

 

Ever since his mother died 12 years ago due to an accident which happened when she was on her way to pick Jaemin from kindergarten, his father stopped seeing the boy as his son. The brunette feels like his father blamed him for his mother’s death. He never said it directly, but his actions were enough. 

 

12 years of being treated like a trash inside his own house, Jaemin was proud of himself for enduring every pain. He even learned how to live happily despite his situation. Until the day the old man started hurting him, verbally and physically as if the emotional pain he was giving his son wasn’t enough. 

 

One of few things he was thankful for his father- other than keeping him alive and safe under the roof of his house, and providing for his basic needs like clothing, food and education- was that he never received a beating. Never in his life did his father lay a hand on him, literally and figuratively. His father never talks to him, he usually ask his older brother to talk to Jaemin. His father hates touching him, heck he probably hate seeing his son. Jaemin is the bane to his existence. He looks at his own son like the boy is some sort of pest, touching Jaemin would probably burn Mr. Na’s hands. 

 

_**He is….. He is disgusted of him.** _

 

Jaemin inhaled sharply, droplets of tears trickling down his cheeks being ignored. He closed the thin sheets covering his eyes as he tried willing away his father’s words from his mind. Keyword: TRIED. Its impossible, not when Mr. Na implanted those words not only on his brain but also on his heart. 

 

  
_It was a Tuesday afternoon. It was raining hard and Jaemin rushed home in hope of avoiding getting wet. He doesn’t have an umbrella, his father didn’t think its essential. He could live without that. Not that they were poor, in fact Jaemin’s family belonged to the middle class given that his father is the chief police officer of their small town. He was getting paid more than enough, he just didn’t want to waste his money on Jaemin._

_He came home drenching wet despite his efforts. Its unfortunate that he didn’t see Chenle. That boy lives two houses down, and he always share his umbrella with Jaemin. The younger probably had piano lessons.  
He hurried to his room to avoid wetting the floor, undressing himself from the damp pieces of clothing almost immediately as he entered his bedroom._

 

_Getting sick without anyone taking care of you isn’t that ideal._

  
_He picked a warm sweater and wore his pajama pants before going down to their kitchen to start his house duties. He does all the work around the house, sometimes Jisung would help him but his younger brother usually has soccer practice every afternoon leaving Jaemin all the work for dinner preparations. His father comes home 30 minutes before dinner and Jaemin had exactly an hour to cook their meal.  
With fast hands he  searched for the things he’ll need before proceeding to cooking one of the simple recipes he learned from the internet. He loves cooking, probably because a faint memory of his mom cooking his breakfast comes to his mind when he cooks. _

 

  
_He finished earlier than he expected so he decided to clean a bit. Jisung came home 15 minutes before their dad did. And Yuta came a little bit later than 10 minutes before dinner time._

 

_They settled down as Jaemin quietly served the food and sitting himself besides jisung, in the seat furthest from his father. They started eating without muttering any word, the old man barely gave Jaemin a glance which didn’t surprise the boy._

 

_“How’s your girlfriend Yuta?” He heard his father lowly questioned to his eldest as he sipped the soup from his spoon. He casually stopped from his activity to wait for Yuta to answer, looking at him expectantly._

  
_”Who? Soona? We broke up last week dad. I’m planning to ask Jisoo out, you know her? The school’s beauty queen?” Yuta was wearing his infamous grin as he proudly boasted about his habit of dumping his girlfriends after a few days of dating them. He gets bored easily, he reasoned._

 

_“I heard of her. Her father owns the barbecue restaurant  near your school. I like her, I wish you won’t break up with her like you did with your past girlfriends.” His father murmured as he grabbed his spoon once again to start finishing his food._

 

_“We’ll see about that father. Don’t worry too much about my relationships, let me play around for a bit. I’ll get serious when time comes.” He flashed an unnecessary bright smile to his father’s direction before his eyes trailed unto his younger brother who was silently eating across him. “You should worry more about Jaemin! I never saw him dating anyone at school and he’s already on his first year in high school. Jaemin-ah, you’re Yuta’s brother you should be as lethal as me. You don’t look bad, you can lure any girl into falling for your charms? Whats wrong with you?”_

 

_Jaemin jumped at the mention of his name, his doe eyes growing twice larger as he listened to Yuta’s rant about him not having a girlfriend._

_It’s a rare occasion for him to get noticed during the Family’s dinner. Most of the times he just listen to his siblings as they excitedly tell their father how their day went. It’s not like his father wants to hear his. Jaemin’s brothers are nice to him, they never treated him indifferently. Its just that they never saw Jaemin getting ignored by their father a problem at all. Its probably because it has been going on for so long that it became a common sight. Jaemin never complained vocally anyways._

 

_“He would rather charm boys than girls hyung.” The youngest bemused nonchalantly shocking everyone else at the table._

 

_Jaemin never kept his sexuality as a secret to anyone, anyone except his dad. He wasn’t ashamed he was just unsure of how his father would react._

 

_Jaemin casted his head down low seeing Yuta’s smile faltered. His hyung knows for a fact that Jaemin isn’t like him. A boy who’s fascinated with girls. Yuta never said anything about it, but Jaemin knew he was disappointed, and the way he pushes Jaemin to have a girlfriend everytime there’s a chance proves his point._

 

_**“What are you saying Jisung?”** The low, monotone voice of his father echoed through the four walls of the dining room. Jaemin won’t deny the fact that he jumped at his seat the moment his father started speaking. _

 

_He was scared. He had never talked the matter to his father before, not like he had ever talked to his father about any other matter._

 

_Jaemin didn’t bother answering for Jisung, he knew his voice wasn’t wanted by his father. So he casted his head lower and waited for his younger brother to talk while chanting a silent prayer inside his head._

 

_The youngest of them all was oblivious of the tension and still continued eating his meal not looking all bothered by the question like everyone else was. “Well, Jaemin hyung’s gay afterall.”_

  
_Jaemin’s breath hitched. He shut his eyes tightly as he gripped at his fork with force. It seemed like time slowed down when a hiss of pure resentment came into the air._

 

**_“You’re gay?”_ **

 

_Jaemin threw his eyes open in shock, his face drained with all the color leaving a pale white face of his contorting in horror. “F-father, I------”_

 

**_“Faggot! How bad did I sin for God to give me a son like you? You bring nothing but disgrace to my name.  You should have died instead of your mother!”_ **

 

_“Father!” Yuta shouted but it came unnoticed as the old man went to stand on his feet and approached the young boy cowering in fear.  
Jisung’s cries of apology could be heard at the background while Yuta was already out of his chair to take a hold of their father. _

  
_He was a little late though. At a snap of a finger Jaemin was already on the ground, lips bleeding, a huge bruise decorating his face after receiving his father’s heavy fist. It seemed like the man wasn’t contented and collected Jaemin’s collar to launch another punch unto the young boy sending Jaemin across the room._

 

_Yuta tried to stop their father from hitting his brother more but took a step backward when he saw Mr. Na getting his baton. He knew what was coming and tears started slipping out of his eyes as he watched Jaemin whimpering at the sight of his father walking towards him. Yuta mumbled an apology to Jaemin before he gathered the shaking Jisung and taking him upstairs as they tried to ignore the cry of their brother getting beaten up by their father._

 

_Mr. Na hit his son mercilessly, painting his body with a palette of  black and blue while his hands being covered with the blood of his own child. He downed the sound of his pleas to stop as he continued beating Jaemin, only stopping when he the boy stopped crying, when he got tired begging, when he finally accepted that his father won’t ever took pity on him, when his vision got eaten by darkness._

 

Jaemin shut his eyes to stop himself from remembering the first time his father hit him. It was a frightful memory he wished he simply forgotten. But how could he ever forget those when they were followed by more. More beatings, more bruises and wounds, more blood spilled, more curses thrown, more pain. 

 

That’s probably the reason why Jaemin wanted to die today. He had enough. He’s tired of coming up with lame excuses to explain to his friends, classmates and teachers why he kept having bruises, why he always looked like he got beaten up. He’s tired of seeing the pity in the eyes of his brothers before they leave and play blind and deaf when their father hit him. He’s tired of receiving all his father’s anger, he’s tired of hearing his voice. He’s tired of living. 

 

He sighed heavily as he dreamed of his mother’s warm smile welcoming him. 

 

_**It’s time.** _

 

Smiling, he stopped his knees from shaking. Lifting his feet off the concrete and stepping into the empty space. He clutched on the hem of his shirt tightly as he felt his body falling into the air. It’s his time. 

 

**It didn’t happen. He didn’t fall. He didn’t die**. 

 

A strong pair of arms circled his waist before he could completely give up on his life. Groaning before pulling him back to a safer ground. 

 

He opened his eyes in shock, gasping for air to fill his lungs. Seeing the same old scenery of the school’s rooftop. He was sitting on floor still feeling the the arms around his body, securing him. He could feel the ragged breathing of the person who stopped him from jumping. On the second thought, he wasn’t actually sitting on the floor, but on the guy who was sitting on the floor. 

 

Jaemin hastily removed the arm but the person was stronger than him. He struggled to break free when a deep voice whispered near his ear. “I am not letting you go boy, not when I just witnessed your attempt to jump off this four-storey building.”

 

It sent shivers to Jaemin’s spine. He knew this voice. _Oh how lucky he is._  

 

With his eyebrows furrowed, Jaemin gathered all his strength to throw his head backwards hitting the boy’s nose with much force that made him groan and weaken his hold on Jaemin’s waist. The brunette took the chance to break free, distancing himself away from the boy before turning unto the groaning male who was clutching the bridge of his nose which was all red from Jaemin’s attack. 

 

“Just how nice of you to repay my kindness.” Jeno hissed sarcastically as he eyed Jaemin’s frowning face with irritation. 

 

Jaemin just stared at him, observing his appearance. Messy blond locks, a small black earring on his left ear, two thin lines obviously scraped from his eyebrows. (Which Jaemin would never understand. Some said it looked cool, he beg to disagree.) He was wearing their school uniform wrongly, which was not surprising. The white undershirt wasn’t tucked in, his tie was loosely hanging around his neck and the yellow shirt that was supposed to be worn above his white undershirt was nowhere to be found. Jaemin saw his vest (Thank God he remembered his vest)  nearby, sitting above his black backpack. His feet were clad with a pair of black sneakers. To top it all, he was wearing the all present smug look that could never be washed off from his face.

  
   
Jaemin knew this guy. Well, who wouldn’t? It’s the school’s famous devilishly handsome troublemaker anyways. Lee Jeno of class 2-E.

 

**_He’s a literal devil_** , Jaemin added. 

 

Jeno isn’t the typical troublemaker, he’s not just famous for his crazy antics. He’s more famous of his good looks, if you ask Jaemin. He’s being chased by most of the girls and boys in their school, upperclassmen and freshmen. Sometimes, Jaemin would just roll his eyes at Jeno’s fans. 

 

I mean, sure he’s handsome. But would they really date a birdy-brain good for nothing asshole?

 

Obviously, Jeno’s from the last class. He never passed a subject in his whole entire school life and according to the rumors, the school can’t kick him out despite all his violations because his father is an influential politician of their town. Jaemin doesn’t know a lot of government officials because he never actually cared for their existence so he doesn’t know which is Jeno’s father. It’s not like he wanted to know. 

 

“Done checking me out?” Jeno’s cocky remark woke Jaemin from his trance. The blonde wasn’t clutching his nose anymore, though the area still looked a bit reddish. He was smirking at the slightly younger boy, and Jaemin just wanted to punch his face. 

 

“Who’s checking who?” Jaemin spatted, standing from the ground as he glared at the other. Jeno seemed unaffected by Jaemin’s bitchy attitude towards him because he still managed to chuckle heartily. 

 

“Na Jaemin of Class 2-A. Don’t ever think I already forgot what I saw. You were trying to kill yourself, isn’t that right? Or where you just testing the density of the air at the rooftop like what nerds like you would likely do?” Jeno muttered still smirking while his eyes fixated on Jaemin’s face. 

 

“How did you know my name?! And my section? Why are you here? Are you my stalker?” Jaemin bombarded the older male with questions, his doe eyes growing two times larger. 

 

**“Cute.”** Jeno mumbled to himself before shaking his head in amusement. “I know everyone in this school though. And for your information this is my sanctuary and the whole schoolbody knows that, you were the one who trespassed. I just happened to get bored with class and came here when I saw you that playing with death. Are you stupid? You could have died.”

 

“You should have just let me die! It was my original plan! I wanted to die! But your heroic ass came and stopped me from doing that. Am I supposed to thank you for that? No! Fuck you and your nosy self.” Jaemin yelled at the troublemaker but Jeno didn’t even budge, in fact he still managed to flash his infamous eyesmile that could make any person’s knees collapse. But Jaemin isn’t buying that, he’s an exception. 

 

“Did I just hear Mrs. Park’s favorite well-polished, goody-two-shoes, top student, Na Jaemin cursing? Wouldn’t that cause you a detention if I report you?” Jeno playfully teased, infuriating Jaemin. 

 

He was about to clap back when he realized, he couldn’t afford a detention. He’ll be late for dinner and that would make his father mad. He didn’t wish to anger his father, not when his back was still hurting from the last one. 

  
It’s not his only problem. Jeno might tell someone about him trying to kill himself too. That would give him another set of problems and he didn’t need more of that. He knew Jeno wasn’t playing around too, Jaemin had seen enough of Jeno’s games to know not to mess up with him. 

 

When they were in their first year, Jeno joined a gang called NCT. It was composed of a few seniors and sophomores, and well Jeno as the only freshman at that time. They probably accepted Jeno because of his records during middle school. When Jaehyun and Lucas who were the former leaders of the gang graduated, Mark took over. He’s a senior now and Jaemin knew Jeno’s next in line when Mark graduates. NCT is a nightmare for Jaemin and for all the prim and proper students of SOPA. They all fear that gang especially when NCT seemed to like picking on students that are like Jaemin. 

 

Jaemin shivered at the thought. The younger carefully eyed Jeno, stepping back to create more distance between them. “I…. You won’t tell her would you? T-that I c-cursed…. and what y-you saw b-before that…” He stuttered out looking like a kicked puppy. 

 

Jeno stretched out his long legs, leaning back as his two hands supported his weight at his both sides. Smiling widely at Jaemin’s misery. “And what would I gain from keeping my mouth shut? Last time I helped someone, he headbutted me.” He sharply told Jaemin while holding his smile, emphasizing the word ‘someone’. 

 

 

Jaemin gulped. Jeno might not be smart academically, but he sure knows how to use one’s weakness for his own benefit. What could he do for Jeno in exchange for his silence? Jaemin had no money to offer, he can’t bribe him with that. His body? No that’s stupid. HE WOULD NEVER. It’s not like Jeno would want it anyway. How about…..

 

“I’ll do you assignments for you! I’ll help you with your exams! That’s the only thing I could offer, I don’t have money!” He cried helplessly, his eyes on the floor to avoid Jeno’s gaze. 

 

“That’s lame. Do I look like I care for my grades hmmn?” He questioned softly and Jaemin shook his head which made the older laugh. “You’re really cute Na Jaemin. Okay fine, I’ll accept that. But not just that, starting from now on you’ll be my toy.”

 

Jaemin head shot up, eyes bigger than ever. He felt blood rushing towards his face. “W-what?” 

 

“You heard me. You’ll be my toy. You’ll follow orders from me and you can’t complain. I’ll make you do anything for my entertainment and you’ll do just as I ask or else…” Jeno explained, fishing his pocket for his cigarette. He lit one stick using his lighter before puffing smoke like a pro, suffocating Jaemin.  The latter coughed heavily, covering his nose using his palm while glaring at the blonde. “So, do you agree?” He asked after awhile, ignoring Jaemin’s glare. 

 

“Like I have a choice. Suit yourself you blackmailing jerk!” Jaemin screamed, stomping away from Jeno wanting to ran away from the toxic that the latter was smoking. 

 

**“You cursed at me again! You could bring me coffee tomorrow morning here, I want black, no sugar. It better be still warm when I drink it or you’ll regret it.”**

 

 

 


	2. Two ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  Its been awhile since I updated something. Ive missed writing so much.Im so sorry for making you wait long. I really enjoyed writing this. I'll update the other fics soon too.

 

 

**_-_ **

**_“I told you that you’ll regret bringing me a a coffee that ain’t warm.”_ **

  
Jaemin observed the frown on Jeno’s face as he shakily handed him a cup of coffee the slightly older male requested him yesterday. Jaemin woke up earlier than he normally does today just to buy Jeno his coffee and bring it to him without letting it cool down. Unfortunately, it was raining hard and the weather was cooler. It was hard for the younger to bring the coffee immediately after coming from the nearby cafe, he forgot to carry an umbrella, or a jacket at the very least. He was shivering cold when he reached Jeno’s classroom, 25minutes before the bell rings. 

  
He received a text message the night before( he doesn't exactly know how the hell did Jeno get his number), telling him to deliver the unhealthy cup of caffeine to Jeno’s classroom at exactly 7:30 in the morning. He came 5 minutes late, and he knew he’s good as dead. 

  
“It was raining! I came early but it was all windy outside and the rain made it impossible for me to come here fast. I’m all drenched you see. Don’t you have a tinge consideration in your body?”

  
He heard Renjun and Hwiyoung snicker, obviously enjoying the scene. They hate students like Jaemin that much. You see, the school is being ruled by NCT. Renjun is from Jaemin’s class and their Student Council President. Jaemin can’t understand why the school let Renjun take the position when he just obviously won because of students fearing they’ll get beaten up if they don’t vote for him.

 

Sure Renjun’s smart, even smarter than Jaemin.

 

_**But a school being lead by a gang member? Isn’t that weird?** _

 

And Jaemin thinks its unfair how his gang members could get away with their offenses because Renjun’s covering them up.

  
Hwiyoung is an upperclassman. He’s in the same class as Mark. But they probably have something to discuss, seeing Renjun himself went all the way to class E’s empty classroom. 

  
“You think I can drink this? What’s the use of having ice cold coffee in this weather?” Jeno frustratedly questioned with gritted teeth.

 

He was having a terrible day and Jaemin isn’t helping at all. Hwiyoung and Renjun came to him to report Jihoon’s gang calling them out for a fight. It seems like Jihoon’s girlfriend was charmed by Mark, broke up with him and went for Mark to which the latter rejected. It’s Mark’s game, getting on Jihoon’s nerves. 

  
The gang lead by Jihoon is called 101, the rival gang of NCT. Their gang too is well-respected in SOPA. Its just that NCT got more connection since Renjun’s the student council president and Mark’s father is the school’s principal. The two gang have always been on each others’ throat, it became a common scenario in their school. 

  
“Is it my fault that the weather is bad today? Huh? And to be fair, your choice of coffee isn’t that ideal anyways. I don’t think anyone but you could drink that bitter liquid even when its warm. If you want to continue being a kid, then its your choice. Just pay me with the money I spent on that.” Jaemin was pissed himself.

 

Jeno’s being rude for scolding him when he knows it’s impossible for Jaemin to accomplish his order with the present situation of the sky. 

  
Hwiyoung burst out laughing at Jaemin’s comeback. It’s his first time seeing someone talking back at Jeno bravely, a nerd at that. Jaemin might not be wearing any specs or big ass braces but he surely is well-known for being a bright kid. And he looks like a whimp with his thin figure, making him look smaller despite him being a few centimeter taller than Jeno. 

  
Jeno glared at the younger before taking out his wallet and pulling a few bills. He shoved it unto Jaemin and picked the cup of coffee from his desk to throw out of the window. 

  
Jaemin’s eyes widened when Jeno shoved 10,000 won unto his face. He knew Jeno’s an ass but Jaemin doesn’t need his money other than the cost of the coffee so he just took a thousand and placed the remaining bills on top of Jeno’s desk. “I just need a thousand, keep your money and buy yourself that cursed drink of yours” 

  
Jaemin didn’t give the three some time to react, he dashed to the door of the classroom and out of their sight in a matter of seconds. 

  
“That pretty boy got our Jeno’s ass all worked up huh? Interesting.” With that, the student council president exited the room with a smirk, shaking his head and laughing at something nobody but him knows. 

  
Hwiyoung closed his mouth that unconsciously opened because of his amusement with the two. Squinting his eyes at Jeno who was fuming mad and at the door where the two boys from the first class passed. “Are all students from that class this weird? Damn what do they feed them there? Acid? All words that come from their mouth sound burning toxic to me.”

  
**_“Shut up hyung.”_ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
**“Jaemin-ah! Come with me fast!”**

  
The said male lifted his eyes from the essay the he was writing when Donghyuck’s yell echoed through the almost empty library of their school. It was already dismissal class and Jaemin chose to finish the essay that was given to them a week earlier than its due. He hates cramming up his tasks. 

  
Luckily, the librarian was nowhere to be found and Jaemin was the only living soul inside the room. Donghyuck could have ended in detention again, for the third time this week. 

  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Jaemin worriedly asked when he saw his friend running towards him in such rush. 

  
Donghyuck ignored his question and shoved all his things in his bag instead before dragging him out of the library. Donghyuck was gripping Jaemin’s wrist tightly that the younger could feel his hand shaking. “Yah! Lee Donghyuck! What’s wrong with you?” 

  
They halted for a moment to catch their breath, and Jaemin took the opportunity to ask his bestfriend again. Not budging when the red haired tried pulling him for another run. Donghyuck frustratedly stomped his feet, whining at the younger male. “We need to go there fast Nana! NCT is about to fight 101!”

  
Jaemin glared at his bestfriends while crossing his arms on his chest. Donghyuck never learned his lesson. “When will you understand that Mark doesn’t like you? Gosh Hyuck he’s been rejecting you since our freshmen year why won’t you accept that? It’s actually good. Who would want to date a casanova gang leader? You’re smarter than that Lee Donghyuck!” 

  
If Donghyuck could roll his eyes 360 degrees, Jaemin bets he would. 

  
“Wow Na Jaemin, are you really my friend? Do you need to slap that on my face? I already gave up on him okay? I’m just worried he might get hurt. The clinic is closed now you know? Its already 5pm. We should go and treat their bruises!” Dongyuck started pulling his arms again, but Jaemin stood his ground. 

  
“And why would I? That won’t benefit me anyways. You should stay away from them Hyuck, they’re nothing but trouble.” The younger lectured his friend, quickly snatching his bag away from the older’s hold. 

  
He was about to turn and take his leave when he heard a shrill scream coming from the older which made him whip his head back to his bestfriend. Donghyuck really is childish. 

  
“STOP RIGHT THERE NA JAEMIN! Didn’t you tell me Jeno made you his slave or something? Don’t you want to get out of that situation? Why don’t you show him some kindness he might pity you.”

  
That made the brunette raise an eyebrow. He sharply eyed Donghyuck before releasing a heavy sigh.

 

_**“Okay fine. Where are they?”** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Omygosh how did they manage to defeat 10 men when there were only 4 of them who fought, excluding Renjun ofcourse who did nothing but sit on the side and read his book.” Donghyuck questioned in awe while they watch the fistfight going on between the two gangs. 

  
They’re confident that they’re safely hidden at the back of a huge-ass shrub plant, keeping them away from getting discovered by the gang members. This part of their school’s car park is a little bit dim, the street lamp in the area seemed not to function well. The only sources of light for the two gangs were the headlights of the two pickup trucks from both sides, illuminating the center where the commotion is happening. 

  
“Shut up, Jihoon and Guan Lin are still up. The members of NCT don’t look good either. Hwiyoung hyung’s head is bleeding, Mark’s lips are bleeding, Dino is already down and Jeno face is full of bruises.” Jaemin whispered, not wanting anyone hearing them. 

  
“Yah Samuel! Get up there and tell Daehwi to prepare the first aid kit for our members. We’ll finish this up soon.” The two boys heard Jihoon commanded one of the 101 member who seemed too bruised up to even walk, but followed the leader nonetheless. The boy- who looked like a freshman- stood up from the ground and walked pass the bush that the two were hiding, obviously not noticing the Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

  
**Or so they thought.**

  
_“Oh. Look what we got here.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> used Hwiyoung, Dino and others as NCT gang members even tho theyre not NCT membets. I'll probably add golden child here too! 
> 
> I used wannaone/PD101 boys here as the rival gang of NCT and made them look mean but I swear I love wannaone! I know they're sweet boys >_<
> 
> Please drop comments and have a nice day~!
> 
> -Ros ♡


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Samuel, Guanlin, Jihoon and the rest of PD101 boys are actual sweethearts but this is a fic so forgive me for making them look like the bad guys! Also for the underage smoking, I hope I don't upset anyone. I love them all ♡

 

 

-

“I found them behind the bushes. They are not carrying any weapon and they’re obviously not members of Mark’s gang. They’re just probably passersby who decided to stop and watch. What should we do with them hyung?”

  
“What a great surprise. Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck, aren’t they from your class Renjun?” Jihoon confirmed with a smug look on his face, clearly amused with their guests. 

  
The two visibly flinched at the mention of their names as Kim Samuel gripped their arms tightly, and the red-haired knew they’ll bruise later. He tried to pull his arm away but failed to do so with Samuel tightening his grip making the both Jaemin and Donghyuck gasp in pain. They couldn’t do more but glare at Jihoon who was looking at them with fascination.

  
Renjun raised his head from the book he was reading and boredly lingered his gaze from Jihoon to the two intruders, proceeding to rolling his eyes and going back to his book- flipping a page to show his disinterest. 

  
_**This bitch, he should have atleast told Jihoon to let us go.**_ Jaemin cursed Renjun inside his head.

  
Donghyuck eyed the four other members of NCT. Dino is already up, leaning on one of the cars lighting up a cigarette along with Hwiyoung who pulled out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding on the side of his head. He seemed in daze, probably because of the injury and blood loss. Mark and Jeno were still standing at the center looking all bored and annoyed. Donghyuck can’t help but feel disappointed. Donghyuck has been showing his affection to Mark since the very first day he got into their school but the older can’t even show a tiny bit of care about Donghyuck getting hurt by their rival gang. He expected that though, it’s not like Mark ever showed acknowledgment of his presence.

  
Jihoon laughed maniacally before turning back to Jaemin and Donghyuck, walking closer to them. “It seems like they don’t even care. What should we do to you then? You know it’s very rude to secretly watch us right? You two were very rude, should I punish you?” He teased while inspecting Jaemin and Donghyuck’s faces, bringing both of his hands to touch their cheeks which made the two whimper. They tried struggling against Samuel’s hold again but failing miserably as Guanlin came to help and take Jaemin’s arms and steadying them at his back, Samuel doing the same with Donghyuck. 

  
**_Damn, why are they so strong? Last time I checked they’re both freshmen,_** Donghyuck thought as he glared at Jihoon. He wanted to punch the older for touching them but Samuel was squeezing his wrist tighter and tighter. Donghyuck spent most of the time holding back a groan than minding Jihoon’s hand. He didn’t want to anger them further, it might just worsen his and Jaemin’s situation. 

  
Jaemin’s head was cast low, clearly avoiding Jihoon’s touches, whimpering as Guanlin dug his nails unto Jaemin’s bare arms. Jihoon noticed this and stopped caressing Donghyuck’s face to use his both hands to harass Jaemin. He softly played with the younger’s brown locks before fisting as handful and pulling it up harshly, making Jaemin face him. 

  
“What a pretty doll-face. Why are you hiding this beauty from me?” Jihoon inched his face closer to Jaemin making the brunette’s breath hitch, not because he liked the way the gang leader invaded his space but because he wanted to puke. He hated how Jeno and Jihoon seemed to be the same.   
Treating him like a doll, making him the perfect victim to toy.

 

_Like how his father treats him as his punching bag._

  
He didn’t notice the tears that streamed down his cheeks, surprising the older. Jihoon seemed to recover fast as he let out a breathy laughter, bringing his thumb to wipe Jaemin’s cheeks. “Ohhh, don’t cry. I haven’t even done anything yet. Do you want me to kiss your tears away like they do in the movies?” Jihoon cooed, enjoying Jaemin’s misery presented before his eyes. 

  
“Yah! Get away from him- oowww s-stop- ahhhhhh I-It-- h-hu-hurts-” Donghyuck tried to help his bestfriend but Samuel gripped his arms harder -almost snapping his bones- the moment he opened his mouth. Tears soon started slipping from his eyes too as the pain became unbearable.  

  
Jihoon side-eyed Donghyuck when he heard him cry in agony, smirking as Donghyuck’s face twisted in pain. “My my, when will you learn your lesson. You know that mouth of yours always bring you trouble. We should use it in a more enjoyable way Donghyuckie.”

  
“Like what? Biting your ears off?” The sophomore manage to mumble, glaring at his senior. Jaemin’s eyes widened, he looked at Donghyuck like he grew another head. He knew they’ll get into more trouble since Jihoon seemed to hear it. 

  
_“What did you say?”_ The gang leader questioned in a voice that sent shivers into Donghyuck’s spine, eyes burning holes at the poor boy. The red-haired flinched as Jihoon left Jaemin to approach closer to him. He tried avoiding Jihoon’s eyes the best he can, but that didn’t help his nervousness a tiny bit when the guy cracked his knuckles infront of Donghyuck. 

  
Donghyuck closed his eyes shut as he felt Jihoon raising his fist preparing to hit him, waiting for it to make contact with his body. 

  
_He counted up to 5, ready to accept the blow._

  
What confused him was that he already reached seven, but it still didn’t came. That caused him to cracking one of his eye open, only to see a palm wrapped around Jihoon’s fist which was just a few inches away from Donghyuck’s cheek. The younger traced the owner of the palm using the arm stretched infront of his own eyes, and was surprised when he found a Lee Jeno looking like he’s about to rip Jihoon’s throat. 

  
“Stop delaying this fight Jihoon, I wanna go home now and you’re wasting our time here. Let them go and let’s continue where we left. _Shall we?_ ”Jeno’s voice was firm as a steel that even Samuel and Guanlin let go of the two sophomores immediately. 

  
“I was just playing around with these two Jeno, chill.” Jihoon nervously muttered, pulling his hand away from the younger.

  
Donghyuck immediately rubbed his wrists. They were throbbing and Donghyuck bet they’ll be black and blue by tonight. He didn’t spend any more time checking himself and quickly strode unto Jaemin who was silently crying at the side. His arms were worse than Donghyuck. The slightly older male cursed the freshman that manhandled his bestfriend when he saw blood trickling down Jaemin’s skin, possibly from Guanlin’s nails. 

  
 “Jaemin-ah, let’s go!” He swallowed the lump on his throat before whispering to his friend as he  tugged at Jaemin’s vest and gathering up their bags that were dump at the ground. The younger was visibly shaking, and Donghyuck can’t help but blame himself. He knew he was at fault, if he didn’t just insist in taking Jaemin here this won’t happen to him. 

  
The brunette let Donghyuck drag him away from the gang fight not looking back but clearly hearing yells of profanities, cries of pain, and body parts clashing on another. It was hard to draw distance from the car park because Jaemin wasn’t walking by himself, his steps were heavy and he was obviously not himself right at that moment. 

  
Donghyuck had only let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding back when they finally got out of their school’s gate. He worriedly looked at Jaemin again hesitating about talking to the younger in the middle of the streets or walk him home before muttering a single word. 

  
He almost picked the latter but he remembered Jaemin’s warning about not being seen with any boy around his neighborhood because it might reach to his father. Donghyuck guessed Mr. Na still can’t accept his son’s sexuality. He pity Jaemin, he himself is gay but he never once got treated indifferently by his parents. He was thankful to them for accepting him fully and for supporting him the best they can. He can’t bring himself to understand why some people can’t just accept members under the rainbow flag. 

  
Considering what Jaemin had warned him about, Donghyuck opted to just checking on the younger before they part ways on their way to their own houses two streets away from each other. 

  
With one last sigh heaved and a gentle rub on Jaemin’s shoulder, Donghyuck tried and talked for the first time ever since they got out of their school. “Are you okay?” he started, still not removing his hands that’s holding the younger.

  
He saw Jaemin nod so he continued on. “I’m really sorry Nana. I shouldn’t have brought you there. It was my fault.” He mumbled, too ashamed to even face his friend. 

  
He felt Jaemin relaxing under his arms so he kept his mouth shut and waited for his reply which he got a few moments after. “D-don’t worry hyuckie. It’s fine… I’m j-just a little bit s-shaken up. Please don’t blame yourself.” 

  
Jaemin smiled at Donghyuck, and the older’s worry finally melted. Jaemin’s smile really is one of the most beautiful smiles Donghyuck have ever seen. It could brighten any gloomy day with just one smile. Donghyuck envies him sometimes. The older does all the talk and stunts just to make everyone around him happy, to lighten up everyone’s mood, but it takes alot of effort. Unlike Jaemin who just need to stretch his lips upward. 

  
It makes Donghyuck wonder why no one approaches Jaemin at school to confess. For Donghyuck, Jaemin really is pretty. If Jaemin doesn’t hate it, Donghyuck would call him doll-face everyday. The younger is also kind and sweet, he cares too much for his friends- not that he has alot. 

  
Despite Jaemin’s nice attitude, intelligence and beauty, it seems like he can’t attract much people be it friends or admirers. If Donghyuck didn’t take courage in talking to Jaemin during the first day of their freshmen year, he bets Jaemin won’t make much friends. 

  
If not for him, Jaemin won’t meet Chenle who is also a member of the school’s choir like Donghyuck. Also Chani who is the vice president of the Student Council and their classmate who became Donghyuck’s friend some time around the middle of the school year. Donghyuck introduce Jaemin to him and since then Chani and Jaemin became study buddies. It was favorable for Donghyuck, he didn’t want to leave Jaemin alone but he really hates accompanying Jaemin during his study sessions (damn who studies until midnight even though there’s no upcoming exams? Na Jaemin). It’s a good thing the brunette has someone to go with other than Donghyuck. 

**And that sums up Jaemin’s circle of friends. That’s it. The three of them. No more no less.**

  
The walk to their subdivision was quiet but comfortable, neither of them bothered to talk until the time where they needed to separate ways. 

  
“Do you wanna come over my house and treat your wounds?” Donghyuck asked. Jaemin’s injury is still his responsibility but its already late and he knew Jaemin has house duties to attend.

  
Jaemin shook his head as expected, bid Donghyuck a soft goodbye and walked away but not before reassuring his bestfriend one more time that he was fine. 

  
Donghyuck watched Jaemin’s retreating figure with a worry. If Jaemin thinks Donghyuck didn’t notice his mini panic attack earlier, then Jaemin is wrong. **_So, so wrong._**

 

**_✘_ **

__

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Hahahahha I enjoyed writing this chap because.... JAEMIN CRYING YALL! As you've noticed im very fond of Jaemin crying. Idk I dont want to see him crying in real life, but in fics hahsiaosmw. By the way, I dropped a major hint here... about the plot twist lol. I revealed Markhyuck and Nomin as the first two ships but I have yet to reveal the other ships and I'm already telling you that some ships might have love triangles or even squares. Love is complicated that way lol. I wont tag the ships yet though. I dont want to spoil the surprise. 
> 
> Drop comments please! Thank youuuuu ♡
> 
> -Ros ♡♡♡♡


	4. Four ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO DUMB I POSTED THIS ON AFF BUT NOT IN AO3 HABDAVJHKANLKA SORRY

 

 

-

 

 

Jaemin was panting hard when he came to the convenience store across their school. He winced a little when he unconsciously used his bruised arm to push the glass door, but continued into the store and ignored the pain. 

He ran to the rack where he could find the big pack of chips which he was ordered to buy by none other than Lee Jeno. The older seemed unfazed by the happenings yesterday when Jaemin saw him early the morning the next day. He was leisurely playing his fidget spinner while leaning his back on the wall just outside Jaemin ’s room. He looked surprised to see Jaemin there though, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Jaemin tried asking him why he was there, but Jeno shrugged him off by ordering him to get him a book from the library (even though Jaemin was sure he didn’t read that anyways). He knew Jeno was just trying to distract Jaemin from asking question, but the younger forgot about his curiosity that was replaced by total annoyance when Jeno told him to answer his assignments right after he handed him the book. Jaemin hated coming to Jeno’s classroom which is full of his gang members, good for nothing, rude and perverted bunch of students that Jaemin never wished to associate with.  

As if he wasn’t contented with all the torture he was doing to Jaemin, he told him to get him some snacks as he closed Jeno’s notebook, not to mention he wanted snacks from the convenience store that was outside of the School’s premise. 

To Jaemin’s luck, there aren’t any classes today because of club matters. Next week would be their Foundation week, so the school gave the clubs the rest of the week to finish up matters for the exhibits, culminating activities and booths. Jaemin isn’t a part of one so he’s free to do whatever he wants to do as long as he stays at school until dismissal. He originally planned on staying at the library all day long but the devil named Lee Jeno wasn’t letting him enjoy his day that easily. 

Jaemin grabbed the biggest Cheetos he could find and a couple more pack of chips before turning to the fridge to get three bottles of coke with a silent prayer that all these junk would shorten Jeno’s lifespan. 

He frowned at the weight of the stuffs that he needed to carry on one arm considering that the other one is quite too damaged to perform the task. 

He can’t understand why Jeno and his gang needed this much snacks when they’re not even a part of any club. Not that Jaemin did a background check on him, but he did ask Donghyuck what he knew about Jeno and his gang. He knew Donghyuck would have lots of infos about him since he had been obsessing over Jeno’s bestfriend for years. 

Jaemin tried his best to carry the huge plastic bag without stumbling after paying in the cashier. Thankfully, Jeno had pitied on him and let him bring his credit card. 

He hastily crossed the street and ventured his way back to their school and into Jeno’s classroom. He passed his room first and casually bumped into Chani, a classmate of his which is also his study buddy. 

“Hey Jae, what’s up?” Chani greeted eyeing the plastic bag in Jaemin’s hand. “Mind if I help you with that? You other arm looks bad.” he added. 

Jaemin nodded his head and handed the bag to Chani, massaging his hand right after. His arms and shoulders were about to fall off if Chani didn’t come. “Thank you so much. I was really hoping someone would come to help me but I remembered this school is full of jerks. I wonder why an angel like you is even here.” Jaemin joked before beaming at Chani which made the older male chuckle. 

“Okay now, where to?” He asked, still confused as to why Jaemin was carrying a large bag full of snacks. 

“Can you… can you help me bring that to class 2-E?” Jaemin whispered, cautiously checking around them. 

Chani was a bit surprised at that but he still nodded and walked with Jaemin towards the said classroom which was at the very end of the hall. They’re not even that close but they could already smell the faint scent of smoke and the noise coming from that section. They were too obnoxious. 

Jaemin unwillingly dragged his feet as he and Chani approached the door of the room, scrunching his nose when the smell of cigarette became more evident. He thank the older male before telling him that he could go if he wanted to or he could wait outside of the classroom if he wanted to walk back with Jaemin to which he just nodded. 

Jaemin took the bag and kicked the door open. The students inside who were playing cards and doing weird stuffs like vandalizing the blackboard, bullying some of their classmates and polishing motorcycle helmets stopped the moment Jaemin came into view. He admits he felt scared for a moment but he wanted to rest and finally do his assignments at the library in peace so he decided to just ignore the stares and went straight to Jeno who was sleeping at the corner of their room. 

“Yah.” He called him as soon as he neared him but the blonde didn’t budge. Jaemin tried kicking his chair lightly until Jeno’s eyes started cracking open. “Here’s your snacks, and your credit card, and your receipt. Bye.” He mumbled before the Jeno could even reply, he already dashed towards the door and out. 

He found Chani awkwardly standing just outside the classroom, hands in his pocket and eyebrows furrowed. “Care to explain why you went in there?” He whispered as Jaemin got closer, suspiciously eyeing the closed door and vandalized walls. 

Jaemin shrugged and tried pulling Chani away from it. They weren’t able to lengthen the distance when he heard a deep and firm voice calling him back. 

Jaemin closed his eyes in annoyance, sighing deeply to control his temper before turning back once again. “What else do you need?” he questioned helplessly. 

“Is this guy bullying you Nana?” Chani stepped in, glaring at the blonde who was leaning at his classroom’s door. 

Jeno coldly eyed Chani before they heard a tsk from him. “Why would I waste my time bullying him? He’s kinda no fun.” Jeno muttered, eyes staring intently into Jaemin’s own. 

Jaemin saw Chani’s closing his fist, obviously enraged with Jeno’s words. They are good friends, and he didn’t want anyone in his circle getting insulted especially not Jaemin. Chani knew Jaemin barely has friends, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t fun to be with. “Then why is he coming here and what do you want from him?” 

They saw Jeno smirk, walking slowly towards them. “Yah Na Jaemin, your boyfriend’s asking. Should I tell him?” he teasingly asked, mischievous glint in his eyes were present. Just like when he tricked Jaemin into making him his personal slave. 

Ofcourse Chani can’t know about it. He would be too worried and he’ll tell Donghyuck. They would watch his every move at a school and he definitely can’t try and kill himself again. He never canceled his plan, he was just waiting for another perfect timing. 

Jaemin was sweating cold sweat when he pulled Chani back while trying to stop his trembling hands. “Ugh he’s not my boyfriend. Chani-yah, umm J-jeno’s just trying to--- t-to help me yeah. We’re umm f-friends.. my… m-my dad knows h-his dad.”

Chani didn’t seem to buy his alibi but let it slip away nonetheless. He turned to Jaemin and looked at him reassuringly before releasing a deep breathe. “Are you sure Nana?” He asked, rubbing Jaemin’s tensed shoulders. 

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah, y-you can go ahead. I’ll just sort some matters and head back to our classroom. I know you’re quite busy in the dance club too. I’m sorry for bothering you.” Jaemin muttered softly. 

  
The boy just smiled at him and walked away, but not before giving Jeno a glare once again. 

Jaemin sighed after making sure that they were in a safe distance from Chani before turning back to the cause of his distress. 

 

 

“What do you want jerk?” ****

** "I have loads of assignments to do. Would our pretty little smarty right here care to do them for me?" **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS A/N DURING DREAMIES' FLIGHT TO US DAIBANKA SO LATEEEE UPLOAD
> 
> Hi everyone! I'm trying to update all my fics and I currently have 3 on going fics and some one shots that keeps distracting me lmao. I'm trying my best to write fast. I updated today since I heard Jaemin is going to US with the dreamies and I'm so happy. To more Nomin interactions~! By the way, I have something to address... 
> 
> PLEASE READ!
> 
> I've said this countless times in twitter and if you've read more than one of my fics, you'd notice that I alwasy write a Jaemin crying scene. Idk why i'm so fond of making him cry but thats probably because I put all my pain into the character. I don't write character death and I don't want Jaemin to cry because of someone dying. The easiest way I usually use is making Jeno hurt him in my fics. I may have protrayed Jeno as an asshole in almost half of the number of fics that I've worte but I srsly love him and I believe that he's a good guy in real life. It's just fan fictions you know, no need to get triggered to how I characterize because that's the way I get into the plot. 
> 
> I'm just telling you this because I've been receiving tons of cc messages ranting about how I write and my fics. Someone even called me an asshole. I'm not forcing you to read am I? I love you all and I respect your suggestions and requests but no need to curse me. Srsly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Drop comments, I would love to hear them as long as they aren't offensive~!
> 
> -ROS


	5. Five ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!!!! CHECK FIRST BEFORE READING THIS YOU MIGHTVE SKIPPED THE 4TH CHAP!!!!
> 
> This update is long overdue lmao. But I promised and NOMIN REALLY DROPPED A SELCA SO -- enjoy! This is the probably the longest chapter update I've ever wrote I mean it's just 3K but I usually just write 1-2K words per update.

**WARNING:  homophobia slur at the very end.**

 

 

-

 

_Jaemin was tired. No, Jaemin was exhausted._

 

 

He had been running errands for Jeno since the week started and the troublemaker doesn’t look like stopping any time soon. Jaemin wasn’t able to do any of his assignments because he did Jeno’s and it pissed him a lot. The only thing that he was thankful for this week is that his father never got mad at him for the past few days, he didn’t beat his already exhausted body too. The said man was busy because of the numerous cases of robbery and rape in their town that he barely come home for dinner.

 

 

Today is Friday and Jaemin can’t help but count the number of hours he still had for the day. He was in a hurry to go home even though he just arrived at their school. He was pretty sure he won’t be able to do any of his work here as long as Jeno’s lurking around so he planned on just borrowing books and going home. But he can’t do that until their dismissal even though they have no classes at all because attendances were being checked and a diligent student wouldn’t miss that.

 

 

Jaemin walked lifelessly in the hallways, thinking about the things he did for Jeno for the whole week. Ranging from simple errands to ridiculous ones, just for example that one time Jeno made Jaemin clean the bathroom near their classroom, or when Jeno made him distract the security guard at the gate of their school so him and his classmate could go out and ditch.

 

 

Jaemin reached his room and went inside without even raising his sight from the ground. He went directly towards his chair before putting his backpack down and slumping his head on the armchair to get a decent amount of sleep after a night of finishing Jeno’s homework and projects. Jaemin guessed some of those are make up projects for Jeno to pass his subjects, that boy is hopeless.

 

 

He just managed to close his eyes when he heard the familiar voice of his classmate calling his name which made him look up.

 

 

“Someone’s calling you outside Jaemin-ah!”

 

 

Jaemin groaned and unwillingly dragged his body towards the door. Unsurprisingly, Jeno was already waiting outside. He was (thank God), wearing his uniform a little bit more decently than before. It’s just that he wasn’t wearing his vest and he was still using that stupid sneakers of him when it’s obviously against the school rules. But when did Jeno ever cared about the school rules? Not that Jaemin cares.

 

 

He saw Jeno smirked the moment he saw him, shifting his feet and fixing his tie before he approached Jaemin. “Did you finish them?” He asked almost immediately.

 

__

_**Ugh someone’s morning could only be good when he’s about to ruin someone else’ morning.** _

 

 

Jaemin glared at him and came back inside wordlessly. He unzipped his backpack and gathered all of Jeno’s assignments before going out again to give them to the older. “Can you leave me alone now?” Jaemin asked boredly. He just wanna sleep right now and seeing Jeno’s annoying ass is the last time he wanted this early.

 

 

“No. You’re coming with me today.” Jeno declared, smiling from ear to ear.

 

 

Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed. He dramatically crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Jeno weirdly. “And where are we going? I don’t want to miss attendance.”

 

 

“No not now. Later, I’ll come pick you up here again. Don’t run away or you’ll regret it. And ugh-- g-got to go” Jeno muttered before sprinting to his classroom even before Jaemin could open his mouth to decline.

 

 

The pretty boy just sighed for the nth time before rolling his eyes and turning his back, but was stopped when he heard Donghyuck’s voice calling him.

 

 

“Hey Jae! Why was Lee Jeno here?” Donghyuck had been away for most of the week since he’s a member of the choir and he was practicing for their performance next week for the foundation day. It had been awhile since he saw Donghyuck so he wasn’t able to tell the other about the things Jeno made him.

 

 

“To make my life a living hell, what else.” He answered lifelessly before kicking the door open and dragging his body towards his seat to get his hard-earned sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

****

**_Jaemin already knew that Jeno was good for nothing. Jeno’s name spelled backwards is TROUBLE with all caps. That’s given._ **

 

 

But when the blonde dragged him in an arcade in the outskirts of their small town (that his father clearly doesn't know) full of crackheads and weird-looking guys after their dismissal, all that Jaemin ever wanted was to erase Jeno’s existence in the face of the planet earth.

 

 

He tried to explain to the slightly older male that he needed to get home early (and miserably failed to convince him) because he has chores to do. When Jeno told him to just call his dad or something, he dropped the subject. Jaemin doesn’t want him to know more about his condition and relationship with his family because Jeno would surely take advantage of the new information like he did when he saw Jaemin trying to kill himself.

 

 

Jeno deemed that he was bored, that his friends wouldn’t accompany him so he brought Jaemin instead even though he knew that Jaemin isn’t a fan of this kind of place.

 

 

The brunette tried to walk pass the row of teenagers smoking and vaping while cursing at the machines they were playing with. Some turned their heads and watched them, some greeted and high fived Jeno. Some were looking at Jaemin like he’s some piece of fresh meat. He shrugged. He tried to make himself as little as possible, bowing his head just to hide himself from the scrutinizing eyes of these people.

 

 

He felt a harsh tugged in his wrist making him look up. Jeno had a hard expression on his face, tightening his hold even more before placing Jaemin before him. He felt the older’s body pressed at his back, too close for Jaemin’s liking.

 

“Chin up, broaden your shoulders. Stay close. The more vulnerable you’ll make yourself look, the more they’ll see you as a prey.” Jeno whispered over the blaring music behind him and Jaemin scurried to follow his orders.

 

 

They walked closely until they reached a bar counter where a tall guy with a large doe eyes wearing black tank top was standing while mixing drinks. **_Alcohol._**

 

 

The guy was handsome, that type of guy who you’ll want to date if you’re in for some risk. His arms were muscular and Jaemin was sure the guy could throw him down easily if he wants to.

 

 

They approached the bar stools and Jeno cooly sat himself on one, catching the barista’s attention. “Yo Jeno! It’s been awhile since you came here man I thought you were dead or something.” The tall guy joked before his gaze fell on Jaemin. “And who’s this little cutie right here?”

 

 

Jaemin flinched when the two guys turned to him, gulping at the sudden unwanted attention.

 

The blonde tapped the stool next to him and Jaemin understood that he wanted him to sit and he did. He ducked his head low when the tall guy was still staring at him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “He’s Jaemin, he’s my… _personal assistant_.”

 

 

The younger didn’t know if he should thank that Jeno still had shame and did not directly state that Jaemin is his slave -at least that’s what Jeno calls it when they’re alone- or get offended that Jeno had the audacity to tell people about how he’s treating him. Either way, he hated the sound of it.

 

 

“I’ve known you for so long that I can tell he’s doing this involuntarily. You scumbag, how can you treat this pretty boy like that Jeno-yah.” The tall guy reprimanded the boy which earned him a scoff. “Well hello there Jaemin! I’m Lucas, the owner of this arcade. Just come here whenever you want man, we’d be glad to have you here.” Lucas told him before winking at him, Jaemin held back a grimace.

 

 

“He’s the son of the town’s chief of police you jerk. Try hitting on him again and you’ll get your ass handed to you. I don’t think the cop would want you for his son especially that your business is everything that a cop’s job eliminates.” Jeno threatened with a smug look on his face.

 

 

Lucas was obviously caught off guard before he offered a sheepish smile to Jaemin. “Okay I’ll let this pretty boy slip out of my fingers but better not tell your dad kiddo.” He winked at him again before he poured beer unto the mugs and served two in front of Jeno and Jaemin.

 

 

He couldn’t even talk to his dad without him beating the shit out of him. How can he tell his dad that he went with Jeno in a place like this and found out the business running on here? That would put him into an even worse situation.

 

 

Jaemin winced at the smell of the drink in front of him, shaking his head which Lucas just laughed at. Jeno looked like he wasn’t bothered though, gulping the contents of the mug in one go. He noticed Jaemin not touching his so he picked it up and drank it too. That at least, was something Jaemin could be thankful for. He saw Lucas tossing Jeno a small pouch, and the brunette almost thought it was coke if only It didn’t sound like tokens when Jeno caught it with his fingers.

 

 

He felt Jeno tugging him again and he just let him bring him to wherever. Jaemin’s too tired to even make a protest.

 

 

They reached the corner of the arcade slash bar slash crackhead hangout place where the players are the noisiest. Itspc gaming section where there were PCs instead of arcade machines and people ranging from middle school students to young adults were focused on the monitor of their PCs. Jaemin even saw some girls playing, some were just sitting with what Jaemin assumed their boyfriends.

 

 

“Sit in that booth, I’ll be on the next one. We’ll be playing duos, I don’t care if you can’t play you better be not make me lose.” Jeno pointed two empty booths before approaching one of them, placing his bag and jacket under the chair. Jaemin followed him and did the same.

 

 

Jaemin never had the luxury of time to play online games, always locking himself up in his room to study, read books,and store more information in his brain. He would only come out when it’s time for him to do a chore. Yuta and Jisung come to his room often, to talk to him about stuffs, or to ask him about something.The youngest would sometimes tell him to go out and have fun, he would ask Jaemin to play the x box with him, but the older would just shake his head and offer his brother an apologetic smile.

 

 

Fun is something foreign to Jaemin. Ever since his mother died, fun had always been hard to experience. He’s thankful to his 3 friends of course, at least he can still smile and laugh at times. But staying happy is something Jaemin couldn’t afford to do.

 

 

He looked at the monitor for a few moments, still unable to process what he was doing. The screen displayed a muscular guy standing besides another buff guy, Jaemin didn’t know what to do with them.

 

 

“Press play now why are you taking so long?” An annoyed huff was heard besides him and Jaemin can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

 

“I don’t know how to.” He timidly replied, looking sideways only to see Jeno starring a him with disbelief flashed across his face.

 

 

The said boy rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated, before he stood from his seat and went behind Jaemin.

 

 

Jaemin jumped a bit when he felt a hard chest pressing from his back and gaped when Jeno’s arms reached out for the mouse and the keyboard, hovering the pointer towards the bottom of the screen where the play button was displayed. His face popped besides Jaemin’s,their cheeks almost touching.

 

 

The younger of the two tried his best to duck and distance his body from Jeno but the space was so too small for them and it made them look like Jeno was hugging him from behind, which was a bit of an exaggeration of course. Maybe it’s just Jaemin, maybe it’s just that it was his first time being this close to someone other than his brothers and best friend. Or maybe it was the fact that Jeno’s perfume smelled like a mixture of woody mist and spicy mint.  

__

_**At least now Jeno has something that Jaemin doesn’t hate.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Contrary to his earlier belief- and to his morals apparently- Jaemin enjoyed the game. Jeno patiently (and Jaemin wouldn’t know why) thought him how to play it with their bodies pressed, and he only moved back to his own booth after making sure that Jaemin wasn’t dumb enough anymore to make  their pair lose.

 

 

Jaemin had the time to explore the game before the real deal started. He panicked at first, barely landing perfectly on the site Jeno commanded him to. But as soon as he managed to kill his first score, adrenalin pumped through his veins and before he knew it both of them already managed to finish everyone on that island off.

 

 

Okay. Maybe Jeno did most of the job and Jaemin only manage to kill 2, but at least he didn’t die. That’s a good start for sure.

 

 

They played again, now with all the shouting and curses every time they get hit or get into a critical situation. Jaemin had a handful. Gladly, Jeno stuck with him most of the times and managed to heal him 19 times by their 4th game.

 

 

The two got lost the track of time and only realized how late it was when Lucas shouted something about minors going home because it’s already around their curfew. It was ironic, how a this kind of place tolerates illegal drugs and underage drinking and smoking but knows how to follow the minor’s curfew ordinance.

 

 

Jaemin knew he was in deep shit. He didn’t manage to come home for dinner, nor did he come home before his father did. But he didn’t care that much.

 

 

**_He had fun._ **

 

 

They exited the arcade feeling dizzy with all the hours they faced the PC, but Jaemin was smiling. That day was something for him. That day, he felt like a normal kid, a normal boy.

 

 

He followed Jeno wordlessly when the older walked towards the back of the building. Jaemin saw the blonde pulling a dusty cloth off a black bike, the coolest Jaemin had ever laid his eyes on.

 

 

It was a big motorbike for a start, it looked new, well-maintained, clean. There were fire stickers at the side making it look like it was burning and Jaemin found that pretty lit. No pun intended.

 

 

Jeno sat himself in the bike and dug his uniform’s pocket for what he supposed were keys. He picked the only helmet on that bike and Jaemin thought he just lost all the hope to even try and ride the bike once.

 

 

What surprised him was that instead of wearing it on himself, Jeno tossed Jaemin the helmet instead before signaling him to put it on, and put it on was what Jaemin did.

 

 

Jeno started the engine and Jaemin scurried to sit himself behind Jeno, his hands awkwardly flailing at his side to find somewhere to hold on but there was none.

 

 

_**Guess I could just fall off and die then.** _

 

 

The engine roared aloud and Jeno squeezed the gas even more, making the bike launch forwards and throwing Jaemin’s body towards Jeno’s back.

 

“Hold unto me or you’ll fall the fuck off.” Jeno screamed to him and Jaemin did what he said immediately. Probably because he knew for a fact that Jeno drunk a bit back inside the arcade, and Jaemin’s experience with a certain drunk person wasn’t all pretty. Maybe he was traumatized, but that doesn’t actually matter when you have a dozen more mental issues.

 

He snaked his arms around Jeno’s waist shyly. This close proximity gave Jaemin the opportunity to inhale Jeno’s scent some more without him knowing.

 

 

Maybe he should ask Jeno about the perfume he’s using, Jaemin’s kind of getting addicted to it. But then, isn’t he more a fan of sweet fruity scents? Jenp’s perfume wouldn’t suit him anyways. He just liked to smell it, at least not on his own body.

 

 

 

The ride home was pretty fast, given that Jeno was driving aorund 80-100kph, which is way more than the 60kph speed limit. But when did Jeno ever follow rules? Never. If you tell Jaemin a week prior that he’ll be riding a motorbike with a tipsy minor who doesn’t probably have a driver’s liscene and is overspeeding, he would snort at you and tell you it’s impossible. He’s sane enough to not put himself in that situation.

 

****

**_But look at him now._ **

 

 

They reached his house first, Jeno knew where exactly is his house without Jaemin giving directions and it was something that Jaemin kept pondering on. He quickly got off the bike and removed the helmet from his head before giving it back to Jeno. “Uhh.. t-thank you for the ride. I’ll get going, I guess.”

 

 

 

Jeno just nodded before speeding off and away. The brunette followed him with his eyes until he disappeared from his sight. Jaemin faced their gate and approached it while clutching his backpack tight. The lights of the living was still on.

 

 

He didn’t even know if he could still manage to stay alive as soon as he stepped on their house’ premise, but he was too exhausted to even think about it. He opened the gate and walked in. With small steps, he approached the door and carefully twisted the knob.

 

 

And there he was. The man he despise the most, the man that gave his soul and heart some bigger scars than those left in his body. His father- sitting on the couch with his baton, looking at him with pure hatred.

 

 

**_“You’re late fag.”_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! I'm back! I'm really sorry. I always apologize for being slow but I can't do much but that because I'm seriously quite busy. The school year is almost ending and our research defense is coming near plus final exams. I'm not on a hiatus or something but don't expect constant updates. I'm really trying to make time but NCT is keeping us all busy too. Lmao. Also, I'm still not done with the final chapter of I don't wanna know, I'm stuck at 1K words lol shoot me. ILL TRY TO FINISH IT AS SOON AS I CAN DON'T HATE ME YALL
> 
> Drop comments pleaseeee~ They're nice to read uwu  
> P.S. I might write a vampire au. maybe :) 
> 
> talk to me about nomin or fics on twt @xiuchenfinity  
> -ROS


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence, mentions of violence, attempted suicide, mentions of suicide, attempted self hard.

 

  
-

  
Jaemin limped towards the bathroom, wincing in every step. He twisted the the knob of the door without much energy before he stumbled inside, knuckles tight-gripping the marble surface of his sink. He was faced by young pitiful boy when he raised his sight and saw his reflection in the mirror.

 

  
The blood stains in his shirt were all dried up, even those that were in his face were already pretty caked to which he grimaced. He immediately took his clothes off before jumping into the cold shower. It didn’t matter anymore, he just wanted to clean himself.

 

  
The freezing water flowed from his head, to his beaten up body covered in black and blue bruises. He checked his arms and frowned after seeing huge bruises painting his pale skin. Jaemin was thankful he didn’t have to go to school that day.

 

After showering he wrapped himself in a towel loosely, shivering from the coldness or from being too weak to move around, he wasn’t sure. He faced his reflection by the mirror again, now clearly displaying his bursted lips- which thankfully, was the only bruise in his face and the rest decorated his body instead- (his father knows where to hit without people wondering why, Jaemin would give him that). He clearly knew those wouldn’t heal before Monday comes, and he didn’t have much choice but to press cold compress on his whole body the whole weekend.

 

  
He didn’t care much about the state of his body- which was much more damaged than his face considering that his Father hit him with his baton like he was paddling meat- Jaemin just needed a way to patch up his lips which could be visible to everyone, and maybe do something about his limping due to the fact that he might’ve broken his hips.

 

  
The brunette sighed before retrieving some ointment from his medicine cabinet and carefully patting some generous amount on his wounds and bruises. He excited the bathroom with a struggle before he limped towards his closet to pick some comfortable clothes.

 

  
He didn’t plan on doing anything productive today, he could do all his homeworks tomorrow. He just hoped Donghyuck wouldn’t call him to come over to his house or something. It would be a huge mess if he couldn’t think of a nice alibi as to why he wasn’t allowed to go outside of his house. If Jaemin could remember correctly, his father banned him from stepping outside their house during the weekends before he passed out. It’s not like Jaemin goes out on weekends other than the casual invitations from Donghyuck to hang out with him, so Jaemin doesn’t really think his father’s command was that hard to follow.

 

  
He then proceeded to changing his sheets that had a few droplets of blood in them. Jaemin was still a bit upset about his brothers not even bothering to clean him after they brought him here in his room. They just probably dropped him in his bed and left.

 

  
After doing everything with much difficulty, he limped his way out of his room and down the stairs. His hips were killing him but thankfully, he managed to come down the stairs without injuring himself even more. The house was quite empty.

 

  
_**Maybe they’re all still asleep.** _

 

  
He walked towards the kitchen with much difficulty and started preparing their breakfast. He made it simple since he couldn’t do much. After that, he retrieved the vacuum to clean the house.

 

“H-hey hyung, l-let me do that.” He heared someone stuttering out behind him. Jaemin turned to see his youngest brother Jisung offering him a hand. He smiled and avoided his brother’s eyes which were surely checking on his bruises and wounds littering his arms and legs. Jaemin handed him the vacuum cleaner before he approached the sink to wash the dirty dishes from last night.

 

  
They worked silently and fast. As soon as both of them got done, Jaemin told his brother that he wanted to go back to his room, to which the younger nodded, even offering some help in climbing up. Jaemin shook his head to decline before he sped up towards his room despite the pain.

 

  
He locked his room and gently neared his bed before laying his frail body on his soft matress. He felt like throwing up at the moment, the memories of his father beating him with nothing but despise on his face came flashing on his mind as his wounds started to sting again.

 

  
Jaemin decided to sit up and open his the drawer of his side table which contained a sharp blade that he always had. He bought it the first time he thought of killing himself. The boy had always been unsuccessful, he couldn’t bring himself to cut too deep and kill himself. Even that one time he tried to jump from the rooftop of his school took him long to prepare.

 

  
He didn’t even know what was holding him back. Jaemin wanted to die, that was clear. But there’s something inside him always stopping him. He knew he shouldn’t do it, his mom died for him, so he needed to live for her.

 

  
**_But living is hard. Life is cruel. It gives me too much pain and suffering._ **

 

  
The brunette stared at the blade reflecting his dark brown orbs he got from his mother. A single tear escaped. A vivid memory of the late lady flashed before his eyes- a young and beautiful woman humming her favorite song to her son as their connected hands swung back and forth, slightly hopping on their tracks as they ventured the path home.

 

  
It was a lovely memory, one of the few moments he remembered about his mother. How sweet she was, how tender and loving she was. He remembered how his parents loved each other too. He remembered how perfect his family was back then.

 

  
And as what his father always told him, Jaemin ruined it all.

 

  
He never really let his father’s word consumate his thoughts, but sometimes it bothers him too. He knew it wasn’t his fault, he knew his father was wrong. Jaemin didn’t kill his mother. That’s what he had been trying to convince himself ever since. But everytime his father opens his mouth to pour all the blame to him, his mind would be clouded with doubts, with insecurities, with destructive thoughts.

 

  
He always wonders, if his mom was still here, would his life be different? Most probably. His father must’ve accepted him. He won’t suffer like how he is suffering right now. Maybe, maybe he could be happy.   
Jaemin lowered the blade on his skin, the sharp edges ready to be buried on his flesh. All he need to do is to put pressure on it.

 

  
_Bury it deep, deep, and die--_

 

  
He jolted from his seat and managed to drop the blade before he could make more damage to his body when his phone rung obnoxiously. Jaemin stared at the blade on the floor and back to his phone, contemplating.

 

  
The brunette sighed before he picked up his phone, and looking at the caller ID which displayed “Asshole”-- Jeno’s contact name. Jaemin bit the lower lip before he rejected the call and throwing his cellphone back in the matress to pick the blade up again, but not even a couple of seconds later his phone rung again.

 

  
Jaemin groaned before glaring at his phone and hurriedly reaching for it. He let it ring for a few more seconds before he unwillingly answered it. “What do you want?” he muttered with much disinterest.

 

  
“Seems like someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed eh?” He could hear Jeno’s smirk from the other line and it irritated Jaemin more.

 

  
“I’m hanging up--”

 

  
“Come with me brat, I’ll be leaving for the motocross fest next town and I’d be staying there the whole weekend. And no, it’s not legal so you can’t tell your dad that you’re going to that.” Jeno explained in a hurry, afraid that Jaemin might hang up on him.

 

  
Jaemin snorted, not even surprised of the older’s business. “Do you even do anythig that’s legal?” he asked, to which Jeno cussed to. “I’m grounded so I don’t think I can come. Plus I don’t think my father would be please if I leave the house for the whole weekend too, whatever reason I give him- not to mention that I have no interest in going with you too.”

 

  
“Well too bad, I’m on the way to your house to pick you up. I don’t think your dad could say no to a Lee.” and with that, the line went dead.

 

  
The younger boy’s face paled, not knowing what to think of the situation at hand. He snapped out of his trance before he could waste anymore time, scurrying towards the bathroom despite his sore body and recovering all the concealers he could find.

 

  
He dabbed some glorious amount on his arms, covering everything he could before applying some on the corner of his lips to cover up the purplish bruise forming around the area. He couldn’t do much for the wounded up part of his lips where his father probably landed a punch as hard as he could, but he could at least think of an alibi for that.

 

 

Jaemin exited the bathroom and went straight to his closet, rummaging it for a decent hoodie he could wear to hide his damage body- which he was successful with. He pulled a white hoodie out and a faded blue jeans, not to tight for the sake of his bruising legs.

 

  
The pretty boy knew Jeno would be successful in convincing his father, knowing that Jeno could always use his own father’s name. Jaemin wouldn’t even doubt Jeno’s cunning personality too, he gets what he wants by hook or by crook- so when a doorbell resounded through the house, he didn’t need to guess who was standing on the other side of the door.

 

  
Jaemin inhaled sharply before he threw all his necessities inside his backpack in the speed of light and zipping it up before opening his bedroom door slowly and peeking down their living room only to see his father talking to Jeno with a smile on his face. The man even had the audacity to laugh about something that Jeno said. Jaemin heard his father saying something like “Drive safely and don’t overspeed or I’ll give you a ticket” playfully to which Jeno chuckled to.

 

  
Jaemin rolled his eyes at the two guys he hated the most before going back to his room to wear his sneakers and get his backpack before he limped back down again to face his father and

 

  
His ‘friend’. Jaemin straightened his back and tried to walked normally as the two’s eyes lingered on him.

 

  
“Jaemin, you didn’t tell me you’re going to camp today. I should’ve packed some meat for you to grill if I just knew.” His father told him which forced him to hold back a grimace. Jaemin timidly smiled before he went to Jeno’s side.

 

  
**_Camp my ass. That guy is taking your son as his servant, fool._ **

 

  
“I’ll be off father. I promise to get back tomorrow.” He told him through gritted teeth. The younger tried his best to stop himself from shaking, his fear fom last night still fresh on his mind.

 

  
“Sure. You better _behave_ , Jaemin.” His father spat venomously, which sent chills down to Jaemin’s spine.

 

“We’ll be going sir. I will surely remind my father about the event you were talking about.” Jeno chirped in before guiding Jaemin out of their house, his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders.

 

  
Jaemin was wincing with every step as he neared Jeno’s car parked outside his house. “why are you even being allowed to drive your vehicles on your own? And why do you own so many?” he pointlessly complained to distract himself from the pain shooting down his legs and hips.

 

  
“Just shut up and hop on Na, you already delayed me enough. I don’t know why you’re all whiny about your father grounding you when he seemed nice enough to let you go.” Jeno questioned, starting the engine after Jaemin threw his bag at the back and settled himself at the shotgun.

 

“Nice… yeah he really is- to people that matters.” Jaemin quietly muttered as he looked back to his house, wishing that he won’t be back in there so soon.

 

  
**_The problem is, I don’t really matter to him._ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guysss! It's summer break now so expect me to update more faster I guess? Lmao I'm sorry really, I always disappoint yall. I dont deserve the love and support yall give me :( 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. comment down your thoughts Its fun reading them :'>
> 
> Talk to me on twt @xiuchenfinity  
> -ROS

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but yeah hahahaahahah You can watch Our Times for reference but this is just loosely based from that movie. Please drop comments they give me motivation~~~ talk to me on Twitter for more nomin stuffs: @xiuchenfinity 
> 
>  
> 
> -Ros ♡


End file.
